1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, flat panel display devices have exploded onto the market, and sales thereof are growing quickly. A flat panel display is a display device with a small thickness relative to the size of the screen, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting device (OLED) are widely used flat panel displays.
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display that is now widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to regulate polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A liquid crystal display having a structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two display panels is widely used. Particularly, a general structure of the widely used liquid crystal display includes one display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes disposed in a matrix form and another display panel having a common electrode covering the whole surface thereof. In the liquid crystal display, each pixel electrode is separately supplied with a voltage to display an image. A thin film transistor (TFT) is a three terminal element that is connected to each pixel electrode to switch a voltage to be applied to the pixel electrode. A plurality of gate lines to transmit signals to control the thin film transistors and a plurality of data lines to transmit data voltages that are applied to the pixel electrodes are provided on a display panel. The thin film transistor functions as a switching element to transmit a data voltage to a pixel electrode in response to a gate signal from a gate line.
As display devices such as liquid crystal displays increase in size and resolution, a signal delay such as an RC delay may be generated such that each pixel may not be sufficiently charged with a data voltage, which may deteriorate the display's characteristics.